warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 6
Hoofdstuk 6 De volgende dag was het kamp in rep en roer. De medicijnkat, een overbeschermde leerling en een eenling waren verdwenen en roddels gingen als een lopend vuurtje door de Clan. Daarbij was Appelceder niet teruggekomen en waren de krijgers druk bezig met patrouilles te organiseren om hem te vinden. Meidoornlicht zat bij de kraamkamer te babbelen met de moederkatten wanneer de vijfde patrouille sinds zonsopgang terugkwam met plukken vacht voorzichtig tussen hun tanden geklemd. Er aan hing de geur van RivierClan en natte struiken. Terwijl de beste spoorzoekers de plukken besnuffelden, begonnen de moederkatten een gesprek."Hoe denk jij dat het komt dat Sneeuwzang, Ada en Stormpoot weg zijn, Bontveder?" vroeg Kersenlicht aan haar vriendin. De crèmekleurige poes trok met haar oor."Misschien is die profetie wel uitgekomen!" zei ze opgewonden."Wat als Stormpoot echt begonnen is de Clans te vernietigen?! Ik hoop echt dat Sintelbes hem een lesje leert." gniffelde ze erna. Bontveder aanbad Sintelbes zoals Sneeuwzang de SterrenClan aanbad, en daarom dacht de jonge poes dat haar held altijd alles op kon en zou lossen. Toch had ze het mis. Sintelbes was een oude krijger; het zou niet lang meer zijn voor hij zich bij de oudsten zou voegen. Ambermos trippelde naar hen toe om nieuws te brengen. Zij had behoort tot de snuffelaars die de plukken hadden onderzocht. Hyacintpoot volgde haar op de hielen. Die was in haar element, dacht Meidoornlicht. Roggevlam zag het groepje katten staan en liep gauw naar ze toe. Ook hij had de plukken bestudeert samen met Ambermos."Nou?" vroegen Hyacintpoot en Kersenlicht in koor. Bontveder's oren wikkelden nieuwsgierig."RivierClankrijger." miauwde Ambermos kort."Het lijkt erop dat Sneeuwzang, Ada en Stormpoot door een hoop doornstruiken hebben gerend en plukken vacht verloren zijn, die op de bries weer terug zijn gewaaid naar onze grens. Zou de SterrenClan voor deze gunstige wind gezorgd hebben?" Meidoornlicht hield haar slanke kop schuin."Maar waarom zouden ze zo'n haast gehad hebben? Zouden ze achternagezeten zijn geweest door de RivierClankrijger in kwestie? En wat is er gebeurt met Appelceder?" Ambermos haalde haar schouders op. Roggevlam ging verder; "Dat weten we niet. We proberen nu de sporen van die wind terug te vinden zodat we een route kunnen samenstellen, en als we die weten te vinden, hebben we hun spoor ook." hij streek liefdevol met zijn snuit langs Meidoornlicht's oor. Ze huiverde lichtjes en begon zijn oor even liefdevol te likken."Wees voorzichtig hè? Ik wil liever dat onze kits een vader hebben wanneer ze geboren worden." er viel een stilte na die woorden. Iedereen was stilgevallen en staarde haar met halfopen monden aan."WAT?!" riep Kersenlicht."Ben je zwanger?!" Hyacintpoot en Bontveder gilden het uit."Had ik niet moeten zeggen!" flapte Meidoornlicht er uit."Het spijt me, Roggevlam!" haar partner slaakte een geforceerd lachje."Ze zouden er toch ooit achter gekomen zijn. Over enkele weken zou je buik moeten gaan zwellen. Heb je niet gemerkt dat je buik kaler is geworden?" Meidoornlicht knikte en drukte zich tegen hem aan. Ondertussen was Hyacintpoot opgewonden heen en weer aan het rennen om iedereen te vertellen over de zwangerschap. Dat bracht weer nieuwe hoop in de Clan. De patrouilles hadden een nieuwe veerkracht terwijl ze op zoek gingen naar de vermistte katten, en Roggevlam leek eindelijk zorgeloos nu hij moest opletten met wat hij vertelde over zijn partner. Ondertussen waren Stormpoot, Ada en Sneeuwzang aan het overleggen over waarheen ze nu zouden trekken. Omdat Sneeuwzang dromen had gehad die haar richting het noorden trokken, besloten ze dus ook die richting uit te gaan. Ada liep een stukje achter, nogal nerveus en onwennig. Stormpoot vroeg zich steeds vaker af wat er mis was met haar. Ook zag hij haar wel eens langdurige gesprekken voeren met Sneeuwzang, wat ze nauwelijks deed. Het gaf Stormpoot een goed gevoel te merken dat de twee poezen goede vriendinnen waren geworden. Ze hadden de maar al te bekende velden van de SterrenClan achter zich gelaten. Langzaam aan werd het gras grauw en droger, en de hemel was niet meer met sterren bedekt. Donkere stormwolken leken zich samen te pakken. Stormpoot vroeg zich af of het hier ooit ander weer zou zijn. Zo nu en dan kwamen ze in een sterke regenbuig terecht, en dikwijls werd Ada van haar kleine poten geblazen. Zo had ze al veel schrammen opgelopen door het taaie gras dat tussen de scherpe kiezels doorgroeide. Hun pootkussentjes waren rauw geworden van de tocht en de niet zo zachte ondergrond, waardoor Sneeuwzang wanhopig opzoek ging naar kruiden zoals smeerwortel en goudsbloem. Maar het leek wel alsof er niets groeide in dit niemandsland. In de verte kwamen een paar vooroverhangende, sliertige bomen in zicht. Er was ook een grijsgroene mist te zien die er nogal ziekelijk uitzag. Stormpoot en zijn vrienden keken niet bepaald uit naar hun volgende bestemming. Dat hadden ze beter gedaan, want ze waren nog maar halfverwege het laatste stuk van de stormige velden toen er een hevige orkaan losbarstte. Hevige windvlagen trokken aan hun pelzen, die al gauw nat en plakkerig aan hun lijven kleefden. Hun oren lagen plat tegen hun kop en ze hielden hun staart beschermend tussen hun poten. Ineengedoken met klittende vachten en rillende lijven worstelden ze zich door het stormweer heen. Overal op de grond begonnen zich grote, ijskoude plassen te vormen. Ada's lichte gewicht kwam nu zeker niet van pas. De kleine vrouwtjeskat werd bij iedere windvlaag van haar poten geblazen en ze kwam meer dan één keer in een plas terecht, waarna ze jammerend haar vrienden probeerde bij de houden, trillend van de kou. Het was Stormpoot al opgevallen dat ze iets zwakker was dan Clankatten. Ze had een dunnere pels, nauwelijks nagels en was ook lichtgeraakt. Het leek erop dat ze helemaal niet van de nattigheid en de kou hield, maar dat werd allemaal gecompenseerd door haar sterke wilskracht die haar vooruit dreef. Stormpoot moest wel bewondering voelen voor de jonge eenling. Sneeuwzang had nog geen kik gegeven sinds ze de velden betraden. Haar dikke pels beschermde haar weliswaar tegen de meest snijdende vlagen, maar toch was ook zij doorweekt met regenwater. Ze was een stevige poes, en daarom was zij niet zo vaak gaan wankelen door de wind als Ada. Het leek alsof ze gewoonweg tegen de wind leunde, zodat ze niet omver werd geblazen. Haar helderblauwe ogen fonkelden vastberaden."We zijn er bijna!" schreeuwde ze. Plotseling klonk er een luide gil. Toen Stormpoot zich omdraaide, kon hij Ada nergens vinden."Ada?!" brulde hij."Sneeuwzang! Ada is-" de witte poes keek met een geschokte uitdrukking omhoog."S-Stormpoot..." stamelde ze. De leerling volgde haar blik. Boven hen cirkelden twee helderwitte, doorschijnende vogels. Ze hadden een spanwijdte van zeker twee vossenlengten en Stormpoot's hart begon wild te bonken. Adelaars. De grootste die hij ooit had gezien! Zouden zij de adelaars zijn uit het verhaal die de WindClanoudsten hem ooit hadden verteld op de Grote Vergadering? Het verhaal vertelde dat ooit, een tijd geleden, alle WindClankittens waren weggenomen door de twee grootste adelaars die de Clans ooit gekend hadden. Die waren plotseling verschenen en hadden de kittens meegeroofd, om daarna nooit meer terug te komen. Het werd nog steeds als een verhaaltje gebruikt om ondeugende jongen bang te maken. Waren deze adelaars zo bijzonder geweest dat ze zelfs een plekje in de Sterrenwereld hadden gekregen? Waren er zoveel katten geweest die hen vreesden waardoor ze hier boven de troosteloze velden cirkelden en alle reizigers terroriseerden die langskwamen? Toen pas zag Stormpoot het slappe bundeltje dat de rechtse vogel in zijn klauwen geklemd hield. Ze hadden Ada te pakken gekregen. Hoodstuk 5 ���� Hoofdstuk 7 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm